The present invention relates to wallpaper comprising an optical fibre.
Wallpaper sheets are known. They are used in particular for covering transparent windows (being usually transparent by themselves or sometimes opaque), walls, doors, etc. on flats, offices and the like. Wallpaper in connection with the present invention means sheets made from any suitable material for the present purpose, i.e. certain kinds of paper, plastic materials, textile fabrics, having the adhesive layer on themselves laminated directly on the wall, window or having the adhesive applied just before lamination.
In many cases it is desirable to provide the wallpaper with means to detect an intrusion easily and in real time in order to be able to actuate an alarm immediately. Such means should advantageously be disguised so that a burglar will not be aware of them.